


She's a Butterfly

by Only_Here_for_JatP



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Goes through the show, I love the symbolism, She's a butterfly, its a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Here_for_JatP/pseuds/Only_Here_for_JatP
Summary: It's a look at S1 through the song She's a Butterfly
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	She's a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm real sleepy.
> 
> Also would like to hide under a rock.
> 
> This is my attempt at a song fic
> 
> She's a Butterfly is done by Martina Mcbride

It’d been a couple of weeks since the Orpheum and honestly Julie finally feels like she has the ability to breathe. School is under control, the band is moving forward, and she feels so connected to her family and her mom. It’s why she’d decided to lay on the couch in the studio, basking in the momentary silence. She’d put her mom’s favorite mix CD on. Her mom loved music and while her preference always stayed in Rock, she loved too much and too hard to discriminate based on style. Everything got its fair turn in the Molina household.

Julie smiled when she thought of how the boys would react to this particular CD. Reggie would probably be thrilled at the country heavy playlist. Alex would politely nod along, finding at least a song or two to enjoy. Luke would crinkle his nose slightly and make some small complaints before joining her on the couch and listening the whole way through.

There was one song in particular she was looking for though. It was a long-forgotten song that had been one of her mom’s favorite. When she was little, her mom whisper-sang this song to her every night, but as Julie got older the nighttime lullaby happened less and less. Julie knew it was on this playlist somewhere and she was determined to find it. She hadn’t heard the song since her mom died, and she felt ready.

After another minute, she found it and pushed the repeat button before settling on the couch in a puddle of pillows and blankets.

**_She remembers when she first got her wings_ **

Julie giggles a little at the opening lines. When she was much younger, her mother would reach out and tickle her right at this line, usually because Julie refused to go to sleep. It’s a good memory, but another one slowly seeps in.

Right in front of her is the empty space where her boys crash landed into her life. All four of them screamed, but somehow, they’d come together. The memory bleeds into Luke sitting on the counter encouraging her to take her wrecking ball of a voice and prove she belonged in the music program. Something about the way he said it, what she felt when they passed through each other, and the lyrics to Bright convinced her.

  
**_And how she opened up the day she learned to sing_ **

****

Bright became everything to her. She couldn’t believe that she’d gotten back into the music program and that these ghost boys who barely knew her would show her so much love and support. Between her dad, Carlos, Flynn, and her Tía, she knew she always had enough of it to go around, but these three boys did it without asking and without knowing her.

That performance felt like the start of the rest of her life. She could feel the crowd as they rose along with her, breathless and overjoyed. A flame sparked within her, just like the song said and somehow, she knew. She _knew_ that this was her path and her life.

**_  
Then the colors came, erased the black and white_ **

****

Their coffee shop performance confirmed it. She felt everything come alive during the performance. It was like for a brief shining moment, she had no worries, no insecurities. There was no piece of her that was hiding. Everything about her was on full display and she’d never felt more free.

**_  
And her whole world changed when she realized_ **

****

And then there was that moment. When her and Luke were going back and forth, when she could feel a change. She could feel the shift from singing to promising, she could feel the gravity in his voice and his eyes. After they’d left her stranded at that dance, here he was- here they were promising eternity.

It took her breath away.

****

**_She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky  
Nothing's ever gonna bring her down  
And everywhere she goes  
Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive  
She's a butterfly_ **

****

**_Like the purest light in a darkened world_ **

She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks as she sunk into the memory dream of Perfect Harmony. The dark room with all the candles, being alone with Luke, the dancing. She knew it was a fantasy, that it hadn’t actually happened, but it felt so real.

And then everything that happened with Edge of Great, the way Luke had looked at her. Hesitant at first, as if she would reject him. Not that she could, not with him giving her those puppy eyes. It intensified when he joined her for that surprise duet on the piano. She could have sworn his eyes flickered to her lips for a second. Sitting there, gazing at him, it felt like she needed him to breathe, but that he was stealing all of her air, somehow all at once.

**_  
So much hope inside such a lovely girl_ **

****

Tears started to stream down her face. Usually by this point she was asleep during her mother’s rendition. Some days, it didn’t feel like there was any hope inside her at all. Like she was helpless and alone and anything she did was pointless.

These days she tried to remember that she was capable of a great deal. After all, she managed to start mending a 25 year old rift between a ghost and his mom. She would recall the look on his parents’ faces, the grief, the love, but mostly the relief. The relief that their son loved them and would’ve come back to them eventually. She remembered the boy who got to talk to his parents beyond the grave and who tried to hold her hand afterwards.

Julie’s eyes started to become heavy. She leaned into the contentment of being wrapped in a lullaby, on her favorite couch, in her favorite place, surrounded by most of her favorite memories. She drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t long before her ghost boys popped in, listening to the song on repeat, but not willing to risk disturbing the sleeping girl to change it.

**_  
You should see her fly, it's almost magical_ **

****

They had to smile at that line, glancing at each other. It fit Julie to a T, especially the night of the Orpheum performance. Between the lyrics, her dress, and the stunning technical affects they could’ve sworn magic was at work. After all, the girl stepped onto that stage to perform even without her band but brought them back from doom anyway.

They may have been ghosts, but she was definitely their guardian angel.

**_  
It makes you want to cry, she's so beautiful_ **

****

Luke blushed a little as the guys teased him a little about what happened afterwards. He liked to point out that they’d all been crying, but he knew as soon as it became obvious that he could hold her, touch her, feel her, that his tears had sprung from a different emotion. He could still feel what it was like to be able to cradle her face, to stare into her eyes and feel her breathe.

She is the most beautiful, precious thing in the world to him and the guys knew it. They felt mostly the same way. Together the the three of them whispered the last remaining words before Reggie tucked her in, Alex played with the strands of her hair, and Luke gave a gentle kiss to her forehead.

****

**_God bless the butterfly,  
give her the strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground  
  
_ **

Then they headed out, leaving the girl to nap with a smile on her face.


End file.
